


Perfect Match

by Merfilly



Category: G. I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing's more romantic than mingling business with pleasure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Match

"You look sumptuous, my dear Baroness," Destro told her with a smile on his lips and a gleam in his eyes.

"And you look positively handsome, dear Destro," she purred right back at him.

There was poison in the wine, knives on their bodies, and guests to see, but for this moment, each could appreciate the viper in their lives, and know they were matched for all time. He held out his arm, and she took it, making the image of death complete as they walked out to join those who had come to flatter the weaponeer and his lady.


End file.
